Brokenhearted Rules
by Uten Naraba
Summary: HieixKeiko fic. Don't like don't read. Hiei is obsessed with Keiko. He can't get her out of his head. When a secret admirer makes his intentions known to her, will Hiei be able to protect Keiko from him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Hiei/Keiko story. Don't like don't read. It is one of my favorite pairings, so don't slash. This is also my favorite fic, so please be kind.**

Dis**claimer- I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

HieiPOV

Ruby red eyes stared out from the tree, unfocused and pained. They reflected only a little of the chaos raging in their owner.

Hiei watched the ningen teenagers walk quickly out of the large building. Every day he waited for her, just waiting to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. He let out a big breath when he realized that he had been holding it. His eyes scanned the faces as they filed out. No…wait, no…..there! He spotted her oh so familiar face, as she turned to go down the steps leading down to the sidewalk.

He tensed and watched as she walked, alone, to her home. He glided from tree to tree, no more visible than a shadow, as she headed for home.

Keiko POV

_Yay! School is out and I don't have to ever see that dumb school again!_ She added a little bounce to her step as she walked down the sidewalk towards her home. It was her last day of eighth grade, so she would be heading to high school next year.

She turned a corner and gazed at the dresses in the windows._ If only…_ she thought. If only she could buy nice dresses and fancy gowns. Right now, she had to buy everything with her own money and she would never get enough to buy the one that she wanted. It was a beautiful black dress, with spaghetti straps and a plunging v-neck line. It wasn't very conservative, but she didn't want to be. She wanted to the girl that every man looked at and whistled to.

She ran the last few yards to her house and ran up the steps. As she reached to unlock it, she turned her head around quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought that she had seen something black._ Maybe I'm just seeing things, s_he concluded. She opened the door and walked through, closing it behind her.

Hiei's POV

He followed her, in the trees across the street. Even her step seemed to bounce. Her short brown hair swung across her back, and her knee length blue uniform skirt lifted a little at the bottom. _She is the beauty in life. _Hiei couldn't help but stare at her legs. Her body was so perfect.

She stopped and so did he. She was looking at something in a shop window. A dress maybe. _No dress could possibly make a difference in your exceptional appearance. _

She moved on and was almost home. He picked up his pace, so he was slightly ahead of her, and he could stare at her lovely and soft face. He ran and stood on the far side of her house as she raced up the steps.

He wanted just one more look at her face before she entered her house for the night, so he turned the corner quickly. Then he blurred back. _She saw me. She saw me. Run. _H_e _threw himself into the nearest tree and blurred off, racing and not looking back to check if she was looking.

**Please review! This is my first fic. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Please tell what you liked and didn't like. I will explain why Hiei is so obsessed with Keiko in the next chap. A little suspense couldn't hurt. Please review if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one should be longer.**

Hiei's POV

Hiei woke on his tree, with the morning sun peeking at him through the thick branches above him. He sat up and looked around him.

_Where the hell am I?_

The starting of a car engine alerted him that he was not in rural Makai anymore.

_Crap, I'm in the ningenkai. _

He hopped down from the tree and started to walk towards Keiko's house. Today, he would follow her, just like every other day. He hoped that he wouldn't run into the spirit detective. That would be most embarrassing.

Keiko's POV

Keiko blinked at the rays of sunlight shining on her face from the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered that school was over and that she could go wherever she wanted.

She jumped out of bed and got dressed, made her bed, and made her way to the kitchen. There was a note on the table saying that her parents had already left and were in town shopping for the store. She shrugged and made herself breakfast.

She tried to figure out what she would do today, since she didn't have school. She felt like going for a walk. Maybe she would stop by Kurama's to say hello.

_I__'ll do just that, s_he thought.

She cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed her coat, ready to see the new day.

Hiei's POV

He was already at her house. He could see her in her kitchen, eating breakfast. He wanted so badly to burst through the door and sit at the same table as her. But he couldn't do that. No, he could never do that.

She stood and stared cleaning up. She seemed to know something, like a later date or event in the day. He gazed at her face, shamelessly, through the window. She was so beautiful. Too bad she belonged to that damn detective. Yusuke was totally oblivious to her.

She finished with that, and walked to the hall, where her coat was hung. He put it on and started for the door. He quickly flitted to safety, still watching her from his perch in the tree. She closed the door behind her and bounced down the steps, her brown hair bouncing with her. She was wearing a brown skirt and a white button shirt with long sleeves.

She turned right and he quickly followed, hiding behind a car hidden on the street.

_S__o this is how the great Jaganshi Hiei spends his days. Stalking a stupid __ningen girl._

The voice taunted him in the back of his head, mocking him. He shook it away. Every glimpse of her beauty was worth his time. She crossed the street and started for a very familiar neighborhood. It looked as if she was headed for Kurama's house.

_Well, I'll just have to beat her there. I was due for a visit about now._

He blurred all the way to the kitsunes house, making excellent time. He jumped up to his window, peering in, to see a red haired teenage boy sitting at his desk, writing. The window was open as always, so Hiei just slipped in as he always did. He sat on the windowsill, staring at the red haired fox.

He could see Kurama stiffen suddenly and slowly turn his head. When he saw Hiei, he relaxed. HE also stood and walked to the windowsill, shaking his head.

"Hiei, you scared me for a second. I had no idea you were there. I guess I need to pay more attention. You caught me off guard." He told Hiei.

Hiei just 'Hn'ed and smirked. He got up and sat on the bed, while Kurama sat back at his desk, this time facing Hiei.

"So what brings you here?" Just as he said it, the doorbell rang. He waited for a moment, and then stood. "I forgot that mother said that she would be leaving town today. She must have already left." He went out the door and down the stairs, with a rather anxious fire demon following him.

Keiko's POV

When Kurama opened the door, she was prepared to throw her arms around him. When he said "Hello", she just stood, forgetting everything. There behind him was Hiei, standing rather anxiously in Kurama's hallway. She looked back at Kurama, and brought her thoughts back to the present. He was looking at her oddly.

"Hi Kurama, I just came to see how you were. You know, since school is out and everything…." She grinned wide, feeling suddenly intrusive. He looked at her, smiling at last, and welcomed her in. Hiei was no where in sight so she just took her jacket off and followed Kurama to his living room.

"How are you Keiko? You seem rather flustered." He noticed her preoccupation darn it. She wondered whether to tell him the truth, and she decided against it.

"Why was Hiei here?" she asked him, hoping to sidetrack him. She didn't want him asking her personal questions that she had no answer to. He seemed to ponder for a monet, and shrugged.

"I don't know. As far as I know, he is still here. Hiei! Come see Keiko!" He called out, knowing that _he _would come. And he did, rather sheepishly come down the stairsloudly and come into the living room.

_He looks rather bashful, and cute,_ she thought as she eyed him. Then she shook her head. _Where did that come from? _He raised his chin and made his way over to the remaining chair in the corner.

"Keiko is visiting me since school is now out. Isn't it lucky that you were here at the same time?" He told Hiei, who only 'Hn'ed in reply, and continued to stare at the wall.

**So sorry, but I have to stop here. I will seriously try to continue this very soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is much longer. Sorry I took so long to update. I am head honcho at home now and it has me run ragged. I have not had the ideal time to sit and think about this. Here it is!**

The rest of the visit went by like a blur. Both Hiei and Keiko were really too tense to pass for pleasant. Both were thinking the same thoughts inside their heads.

Keiko's POV

_Is he looking at me? What is he thinking? Why is he here anyway? Does he know?_

She tried desperately to keep a smile plastered on her face while these thoughts tormented her. She couldn't help look over at the fire demon sitting in the chair in the corner. Every once and a while, when she looked over his head would turn just a fraction, like he had been looking at her.

Her heart was pumping hard as she took a deep breath. Why was she doing this? What was it about Hiei that made her go all weird? She didn't know, but she hoped that he couldn't see her reaction to him.

Hiei's POV

_Why did I think that this was a good idea? She's going to see me looking at her, and she's going to freak out._

He growled under his breath. HE was getting tired of the fox's long chat and he wanted to get out of this chair. But he would stay, until Keiko left.

He could feel what was left of his heart thudding in his chest. It was starting to hurt, like a bad headache or something.

He chanced a quick glance at her, and she wasn't looking at him. He took a moment to admire her face, and how soft it was. Even though it made her look like a weak human girl, he could see a fire raging in her large brown eyes.

A sudden thought entered his head at that moment.

_She's not mine._

He frowned at this. He knew it, but did not want to believe it. It wasn't like she already belonged to that stupid Detective. If Yusuke had made any sort of move, he might accept that, but he hadn't. He also knew how they were betrothed from birth.

_I need to get out more. I'm starting to depress myself again._

Then Kurama stopped talking and stood, thanking them for their visit. Hiei stood and blurred upstairs, back to Kurama's room. He hated to say goodbye to Keiko.

Keiko's POV

She stood also, stifling a yawn. She hadn't really been paying attention to him, but she felt good for coming anyway. She shook his hand and turned to shake Hiei's, but he wasn't there.

_He must have left already._

She hid her frown and stepped to the door and got her coat, preparing to go outside. Kurama waved to her and started upstairs to his room. She smiled at him and opened the door, walking out,

_Why did I think that was a good idea? It_ was _a good idea until Hiei showed up. I can't think when he's around. _

She shivered as a tingling ran down her spine. She shook away those thoughts and focused on the road ahead of her. She decided to visit Yusuke, while she was at it. She knew that he would be in the human realm for a while, after one of big missions that he had said he was going on.

As she walked down the street, she began to feel as if she was being followed. She could feel eyes on the back of her head. It was unnerving her. She turned her head but didn't see anyone. It was strange. There were not many people out today, and on a Saturday, that was very strange.

She turned down the familiar streets and neared Yusukes's house.

_Strange. Normally I'm all jittery when I go to his house._

She saw his home and slowed, taking her time. She stopped at the door and listened to see if Atsuku was home. She didn't hear her so she opened the door and stepped in quickly.

She looked around the house. It was messy as always and the kitchen looked like a battlefield. She froze when she heard a loud noise, but calmed as soon as she realized that it was just Yusuke's snoring.

She walked quickly to his room, and the door was open, so she peeked her head in. He was lying on top of his bed, still in his clothes snoring like a bear. She stifled a giggle and stepped into his room.

The floor of course was littered with clothes and junk so she had to watch her step as she made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge of it and watched Yusuke sleep.

_How peaceful he looks. _

She stared at his face for a long time. It had definitely changed. It was hard, and his cheeks weren't that round anymore. He was handsome, but she didn't feel very jittery anymore. She pondered on why this was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the realization that her eyes were staring into his big brown ones. She jumped, and stood, embarrassed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Keiko. Haven't seen you in a while." He mumbled to her. She nodded and looked down.

"It's nice to see that you are back in one piece." She told him looking up and meeting his gaze. She could see her worried eyes reflected in his. He frowned and moved to wrap an arm around her.

"It's nice to see that someone was worrying about me." He said into her ear as he gave her a one armed hug. She smiled, holding in her tears. It broke her heart every time he spoke like that. He broke off and looked into her eyes, some unknown emotion raging inside them.

She sat there and pondered their would-be relationship.

_What relationship? We don't have one. Yes, we care about each other, but that's all._

Her moody thoughts depressed her. It was true though. They would never be anything but friends. They could pretend that they loved each other, but it would never work. With him in the Makai all the time and her at home worrying, it would never work.

She looked up and could see a question burning in his eyes. He cocked his head and a puzzled look came on his face.

"You look different." He said matter-of-factly. She frowned and nodded. She could feel his eyes on her burning cheeks. She stood and started cleaning his room, absent mindedly. She couldn't take it anymore. Maybe she was cracking. Maybe she knew why.

_This has to end._

Hiei's POV

Hiei ran up to Kurama's room and jumped out the window. The fox would understand. He hopped into the tree and hit the ground. He was no more than a blur as he crossed the street and hid in the trees over there. Now he would see her and be able to follow her again.

When she came out of the house, she looked troubled. Sad, even. He frowned. She had seemed cheery enough through the visit.

He watched her walk down the street, oblivious to him. His blood red eyes burned a hole in the back of her head. She stiffened visibly and looked behind her, looking for the one she would never see.

_I am a shadow. Your shadow. Get used to it Keiko. _

She turned back and quickened her pace. She turned down the street that went to the detective's house.

_She's going to visit Yusuke. _

His thoughts immediately became hard. What did she see in him? He leaped up onto the roof of a house and looked down on her as she took the familiar route to his house. She seemed to be calmer than she normally was when she visited him.

She stopped at his door and waited, listening he presumed. Then she slowly entered is house. He watched her, his eyes reflecting a deep sadness.

_She's not mine. She never will be. They will want me at their wedding. I won't go. _

His heart was thudding hard again, but he wasn't tired. Unknown emotions circled around his heart, clouding his head. Keiko shut the door and he could hear her careful steps with his better than average hearing.

He could hear Yusuke's god-awful snoring. He could see in his minds eye, Keiko gazing lovingly down at the sleeping boy. It made him sick. Then it stopped.

"Morning Keiko. Haven't seen you in awhile." Hiei listened carefully. He could hear Keiko say something, in a worried tone.

_This conversation had gotten too mushy for my taste._

He waited a long while, waiting for them to speak again. The Yusuke's voice.

"You look different." For some reason, this did not sound very loving to him. The voice was puzzled, interlaced with regret and sadness. Then it hit Hiei.

Something told Hiei that this wasn't exactly a very common conversation to be having with your lover. It was too pained. Too burdened with pain. He realized now. They were pretending. They didn't love each other. They never outgrew their friendship and never would.

_Then she is not his. _

This sudden thought lifted his spirits immediately. Here was his chance. No more Yusuke. No more stupid wedding. He could already see her face, reflecting his love for the girl. He couldn't contain his excitement. He had to let it out.

He jumped off of the roof and ran. He ran to the Makai border and slipped through, unnoticed by the guards. Then he ran as fast as he could, trying to unleash the joy inside him. He had never been this excited. It was like he had already told her.

_You will be mine._

He promised Keiko this, with all of his heart. He knew what he had to do. He knew now that the strange emotions inside of his heart were just his feelings for her. Jealousy for Yusuke, love for Keiko. His face, once so heavy with torture was uplifted.

_Yes, Keiko._

_You will be mine._


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko POV

Keiko said goodbye to Yusuke and left his house. She needed to think. She needed to go for a walk.

Her feet padded the sidewalk as she made her way to the city park. She always went there to calm down. As soon as she stepped through the gates, it was like she had stepped into a world that was uncomplicated and simple. It consisted of only her and the space in front of her.

She could feel her muscles start to relax and her shoulders loosen up. Her problems forgotten, she walked over to a bench and sat down on it. She closed her eyes, but then snapped them open.

Etched onto the inside of her eyelids was a pair of ruby orbs, staring at her intently. It unnerved her. Her eyes burned form being open without blinking, but she didn't want to have a staring match with her eyelids just yet.

_What is it about Hiei that makes me go crazy?_ She wondered. But she knew. She remembered when she had felt it about Yusuke. It was love, but not just a crush. It was love, pure and simple. Unconditional.

It hadn't lasted long. She had become good friends with Yusuke, but it never became anything more than that. Neither of them wanted any more than that. They just needed friends.

It hadn't even been their idea to start 'dating'. It had been their parents. The more Keiko thought about it, the more she was sure that Yusuke wasn't the one for her.

She eventually drifted into a light daze, lulled by the peace around her. Her eyes closed, but no eyes appeared. She slept, and no one noticed the boy leaning against the tree across form her.

HieiPOV

He followed her from Yusuke's to the park. His home and sanctuary. He could see her body relax, and he realized that it must be hers too.

She walked for awhile, with a dreamy look on her face. He could see a crooked smile form on her lips, and he watched it turn into a real grin.

_I wonder what she is thinking about. _But he knew better than to probe with his jagan. It would be low even for him. Though it may not seem like it, he had a very strict honor code, and probing the minds of friends for nothing was not good.

She stopped at a bench and sat. He jumped to the tree across the way from her, to get a good view of her face. She leaned back and closed her eyes, and then jumped.

He frowned, but he couldn't tell why she had jumped. _Could she have seen me?_ That would definitely be a good reason to jump. He knew that she didn't like him, but he would make her see.

She frowned also, and Hiei wanted to caress the troubled face. To calm it and smooth out the wrinkles in the forehead. Even the eyebrows do that they weren't knit together like a scarf. But he resisted the urge.

_Damn I've gotten soft. Only she can make me this way though. _He knew that she was the one for him, but he didn't know how to go about telling her. It's not like he could just walk up to her and say, "Hello Keiko, I really love you. Do you love me?"

Keiko just stared at the tree that he was sitting in until her eyelids began to droop. Her face smoothed and peace blessed her. He couldn't control his urge to touch her, to feel the angel soft skin on her face.

She slept, and he could hear her rhythmic breathing form where he was. Her chest rose and fell softly, ruffling shirt in the wind. He climbed down and just leaned against the tree.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, and peaceful thoughts also found him. His troubled mind calmed, and his body relaxed.

Keiok POV

She dreamt of Hiei. But not in the normal way someone dreams of someone. He was part of her, and she could hear his thoughts. They were like a dark whisper in her ear, but she didn't mind it at all. She wanted to hear it more.

She could see his face, and it was beautiful. Not troubled or anxious or happy or sad. It simply glowed with an indescribable beauty that she had never seen before. His eyes were closed, and his pale skin created a mask.

Normally, his eyes stared out from the mask like defiant fireballs, but without them, Hiei's face was an angel's face. It was soft, and looked young in age. She had never asked him how old he was. He could be 60 years old or 1000 years old.

Then his eyelids fluttered, and the face became a whole body. He raised his head, and he looked at her. His eyes weren't fireballs though. Then were molten rubies, melting and swirling. There wasn't a gem in the world that could mimic the beauty of his eyes. They gazed at her, and she could see her face reflected in his. Her brown eyes clouded by his red ones.

He was moving now. His body lithe and his movements slow and flowing. He was standing in front of her, and his hands were touching hers. They felt soft, but strong. His fingers intertwined with hers.

She squeezed his fingers in her own, and moved closer to him. His warm breath was blowing on her face, and it smelled like a crackling, snapping, wood fire.

His face moved closer to hers, and his eyes closed halfway. Her own eyelids drooped and her heart slowed. It was perfect. The perfect moment.

Then his lips met hers. There was an explosion in her heart and her lips were on fire. She kissed him back with everything she had. Hiei's lips pressed back, firm and round. She could feel his hands let go of hers and move to her neck.

Keiko moved her lips and pressed her body to his rock hard one. It was like pressing against a warm flat rock. Hiei's hands trickled down to her waist, and pulled her ever closer to him. Heat was radiating off of his body, and Keiko wanted to bask in it.

Never had she ever been so happy. She had always been so conservative, but now , nothing mattered. There were no limits. She was here with Hiei, who seemed to love her back.

He pulled back form her lips and buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent.. She arched it, allowing him better access.

_I love you, Keiko. _She felt rather than heard his voice against her throat. She stopped for only a moment. Then she smiled.

_I love you too, Hiei. _And she meant it with all of her heart and soul.

**YAY! I have finally updated, as I said on my other story, I'm sorry. I losst my password, so I couldn't update. But I did, and I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OMG! I am soooo sorry for not updating. I have no better reason other than that I am extremely lazy and lost focus. Plus schoolwork and other necessary evils. I apologize for leaving you guys hanging for son long. It was truly unacceptable of me. Can you ever forgive me? Hopefully. Anywayz, I hope this is okay. I kind of forgot where I was going with this story, so I kind of made up a new plot. Its really short, but I'm gonna update again within the week. **_

**Hiei POV**

He awoke with a jolt, and the raging emotions of his dream charged his body and sent it into movement. He found himself 100ft from the tree he had been leaning against and consequently off the beaten path of the park. He struggled to calm himself.

The dream had felt so _real. _He could still feel the burn of Keiko's lips on his own, her body pressed against his. It had been heaven, but he was still shocked at the extent of his unconscious imagination.

He debated whether to continue following Keiko or to visit his sister, Yukina. Both were favorable options, but he hadn't been to the temple in weeks. Yukina would enjoy his company.

_No idea how she deals with that witch of an old woman. _

He looked up at the sun and noticed that its position had changed considerably and was now much lower in the sky. He had just enough time to get to Genkai's temple before sundown, if he started now.

His mind made up, he started off, unaware of the eyes that had been watching him through the trees.

**Keiko POV**

Keiko woke from the best dream of her life with the instinctual feeling of being watched. Her mind was still reeling from her incredible sleep, but her gut tightened and her muscles tensed. Her eyes snapped open, and she was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that shone directly on her face.

She raised her head from where it had rested on the back of the bench, and her neck ached from the uncomfortable angle. It took her a moment to realize she was in the park, and not her bedroom. _I'm not usually this disoriented, but then again, I don't usually dream about Hiei either._

The feeling of being watched came again, and she quickly surveyed her surroundings. There was a couple holding hands on the bridge about 50ft away, but besides that, the park was bare of humans that she could see.

She shivered, fear creeping slowly up her spine. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and very, very human.

She watched the trees around her, but nothing moved but the leaves in the wind. Her practical side told her that she was just imagining things and that she should get up and continue with life as usual. But her not so practical side told her to be very wary.

She glanced down at her watch and jumped up. Two whole hours had passed! She hadn't meant to sleep for that long. Her parents were probably back home and wondering where she was. He immediately started for home, being sure to stay out in the open and clear of any dark allyways.

**_Duh Duh DUh!! Who is watching them I wonder?_**


End file.
